Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to memory and data storage devices circuitry having two gates.
Related Art
A particular type of memory cell is known as a split gate memory which indicates the presence of a control gate and a select gate. Split gate memory cells function as one form of non-volatile memory (NVM). Both gate electrodes affect the operation of the memory cell. A split gate memory cell has two distinguishable channel regions, respectively controlled by a select gate and a control gate, which are electrically separated by a dielectric. The select gate channel acts as an access device to select the memory cell under the control gate during read or program operations. One form of a split gate memory cell uses a control gate and a select gate of a same conductivity type. The threshold voltage of the channel is typically controlled by substrate doping within the channel region.